Moving?
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick gets yet another job offer the couple must consider moving thier family a long ways away from Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Moving

"It is so nice that you actually get a weekend off." Jackie told Nick as the two sat on the couch cuddling with one another after tucking the kids in for the night.

"Yeah, I'll say." Nick agreed.

"Honey, there is something I need to talk to you about, I don't want to make you upset, but I would like you to think about what I am going to ask you." Nick told her.

"Ok what is it?" Jackie asked. "I got another job offer, I would be the supervisor of the graveyard shift at the crime lab in your hometown, it's about the same amount of money I make now but being that the town is a lot smaller and a lot less crime happens there than here it would be a pretty easy job."

"What is your feeling about it?" Jackie asked.

"Well I'm torn, I love my coworkers here, and if I took the job I would be moving even farther from my family but at least your family could move back with us, and it would be good experience for me. How do you feel about moving back to your hometown?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm not that thrilled about it, I didn't like it growing up, there wasn't much to do at all. It was a safe place to grow up but I don't think that is true anymore, as I got older it really started to change and the crime rate was steadily increasing, and from what I hear about it now it's even worse, I'll admit that it is safer then Vegas but still. And there was really nothing to do there, when I was a teenager if you didn't drink or party, which I didn't it was really boring, I don't want that for our kids as they get older. Do you remember when we were dating and you'd come to visit me?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, the only thing we really did is go out to eat, go bowling, to coffee, and go to the movies when you'd come because that is all there was to do. I used to feel bad because when I'd come to Vegas to see you you'd take me to all kinds of neat places, and then all I had to offer you when you came for a visit was dinner and a movie."

"I like going to dinner and a movie and so do you so I don't really see the problem." He told her sounding confused.

"Yes you're right, I do, but it's nice to have options to do other things, like we have here in Vegas, or like we have when we go visit your parents in Texas."

"That's true." He agreed.

"Listen, I shut down the Chicago move pretty fast, so if you really want to move to my hometown I'll support you, but I at least want to wait for the school year to end so Jasmine can finish out the school year with her friends and Mrs. Rice who she adores, and so I can finish out the year with my students."

"I can certainly make that happen." He assured her.

"Do you want to take this job?" She asked.

"Well I don't know but I'm debating, I had no idea you felt that way about your hometown."

"Yes you did, I've told you before." She told him.

"Yeah but I didn't think you hated it that bad."

"Most of the young people there call it sleeperville because it is so boring." She added with a laugh.

Nick laughed too. "Well I have some news for you that may make your hometown a little more enticing." He said as he handed her a piece of paper that he had printed off of the computer.

"What's this about?" She asked curiously.

"Well it says here that there is a teaching job open at the school that you student taught in, the very same school your mentor teaches at now and the job is for the same grade she teaches, you could be Jane's teaching partner, and with all the experience you have you'd be a shoe in for the job."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Really Nicky?"

"Yep." He told her with a smile.

"And I'm not sure how many first grade teachers they have there but I am sure that they won't let Jazz be in your class so that means that she has an excellent shot at being in Jane's class next year." Nick said.

"Jeez Nicky, I just don't' know, I mean there is not one single doubt in my mind that if Jasmine got Jane as a teacher she would absolutely love it, Jane is such a great teacher but more importantly she is just a very warm and kind person but she is probably only going to teach a few more years max before she retires and as much as I would love for Jazz to be in her class and also to have the incredible opportunity to be her teaching partner I'm not sure if that's worth moving over, I love my teaching partners now and Jasmine will be just fine with either of them, I know that, combine that with the fact that you don't sound so sure you want to leave your coworkers for a job where you will have more responsibility for the same amount of money, I'm not sure we should do it. Can we have some time to think about it?"

"Of course." Nick responded, his wife's points made a lot of sense.

"Ok, I have an idea, let's give it two days, we'll each think about it and then we'll talk about what we decided and then make a decision, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes, that actually sounds like a great idea." Nick agreed.

"Ok, now let's go to bed, I'm beat." Jackie said.

"Me too."

Two nights later the couple tucked the kids into bed and then sat down on the couch.

"So have you gotten a chance to think?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you go first." Jackie insisted.

"I think we should stay in Vegas."

"Really Nicky?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I don't think the job is worth moving for considering I won't make more money and I'll have more responsibility, plus I would miss my team and you and Jasmine love the school you are at. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should stay too, for all the reasons you just mentioned plus I called Jane and she told me that she is only going to teach one more year after this year and so she'd only be my teaching partner for one year, it's not worth it. I did tell her that when she retires she should move to Vegas and be a substitute teacher at my school, I'm not sure why but she didn't really seem to like that idea." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick laughed too and then he turned more serious. "So we're staying in Vegas?" He asked.

"Yes if you're sure that's what you want to do?" Jackie answered.

"Yep I'm sure." He told her.

The couple was happy they had come to a decision and that they both agreed.

The End!


End file.
